Chapter 129
is the one hundredth and twenty ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia Manga. Summary 200px|left|thumb|Lemillion! Before starting their patrol, Mirio and Izuku reveal to each other their Hero names. Izuku tells Mirio that his Hero name is Deku, much to Mirio's surprise; Mirio, on the other hand, tells Izuku that his Hero name is "Lemillion" inspired by wanting to save a million people. Mirio tells Izuku that they are now Heroes and he mustn't let his guard down, to which Izuku affirms. In the present, Izuku has encountered the little girl Eri and Kai Chisaki, the Leader of the Shie Hassaikai, which shocks Izuku. Chisaki apologizes to Izuku for his daughter's behavior because she gets carried away with her fun and games. Mirio arrives and tells Izuku that he forgot to put his mask on, causing Izuku to put his mask on. As Mirio apologizes to Chisaki, Izuku is aggravated by his mistake of letting Chisaki know that he and Mirio know each other, which will make Sir Nighteye's job more difficult. Izuku acts innocuously to correct his mistake while Mirio identifies Chisaki as a member of the Shie Hassaikai due to his mask, to which Chisaki states not to pay heed to his mask as he simply dislikes dirt. Chisaki mentions that he has never seen the two of them before and wonders if they are rookies due to their youth. Mirio replies that they are indeed rookies. Chisaki asks Mirio the Hero office he is affiliated with and Mirio replies that they are still students participating in field training. Mirio and Izuku prepare to leave, but Eri tells Izuku not to leave as she starts shedding tears. Izuku tells Chisaki that his daughter is frightened by something, to which Chisaki replies that he scolded her. However, Izuku is not convinced since Eri is clutching onto him tightly and suspects that there is more than meets the eye. Izuku asks about the bandages, which Overhaul replies that Eri falls down a lot, but Izuku is still not convinced as she is completely frightened and finds the situation to be unnatural. Chisaki politely asks Izuku to not impose his idea of normal on other's families while Mirio tries convincing Izuku to leave since many people have different dispositions. However, Izuku finds the entire situation to be suspicious due to Eri's being absolutely frightened, and he cannot turn a blind eye to a frightened child. Izuku breaks the ice and asks Overhaul what he is doing to the girl. Chisaki gives in and tells the Heroes to follow him as his situation with his daughter is an embarrassing topic. Chisaki, Mirio, and Izuku holding Eri follow Chisaki into the alley. Chisaki comments that his daughter defies him all the time and finds understanding children to be quite difficult especially when it comes to considering the kind of person they want to become. Izuku and Mirio see Chisaki removing his glove and has killer intent. Suddenly, Eri runs to her father, causing Chisaki to stop removing his glove. Chisaki apologizes to Izuku and Mirio for Eri's tantrum and thanks them for listening to his worries. Chisaki wishes the Heroes good luck as he leaves with Eri. Mirio stops Izuku from going after Eri while commenting that Chisaki used his killer intent to make Eri listen to him. Mirio asks Izuku to respect Sir Nighteye's orders because chasing Chisaki too far will make him harder to catch. 200px|thumb|Eri runs back to Overhaul. At his hideout, Chisaki comments on Eri's sickly behavior and asks Chrono to prepare a bath as his subordinate apologizes for letting Eri out of his sight. However, Chisaki is not interested in the subordinate's excuse and kills the subordinate with his Quirk, telling Chrono to clean up as well. Chrono prepares to carry out his leader's orders while Chisaki comments that all people are sick with Hero Syndrome. Chisaki wants Eri to stop being selfish as she is the key to his entire plan. Chisaki shows her an experimentation lab and asks her to no longer sully his hands. As one of Chisaki's subordinate removes Eri's bandages, another subordinate tells Overhaul that he has a phone call from Tomura Shigaraki of the League of Villains who wants Overhaul to listen to his response. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 129 fr:Chapitre 129